Far away
by attiana1579
Summary: OneShot: not much to say without giving away the story, hope you enjoy though! lol


Hola! Hope you like this story! There are a few curse words at the end, but nothing over the tope. Enjoy!

* * *

I've always pegged as something of a loner. I never had many friends. Everyday I would rush though school to get home as fast as I could. My parents, being real estate agents, never had much time to force me out of the house and do things. They hated that I was alone so much, but what can you do? The thing is, I never was alone. How does one explain this, seeing as I was ten, an only child, and lived in a relatively old people's neighborhood?

My boyfriend is a vampire.

This would strike most people as odd, not me. How can something you've known for years be strange?

James, my eternal boyfriend. He's young, in both races. His humanly, if somewhat pale, appearance is around nineteen. He's around two hundred years old. He was five when America won its Independence. But, just like how we met, his age is not really important. The important thing is that we were together for five years.

Every night around eight o'clock I'd lock myself in my room. Sometimes he'd be there; sometimes he wouldn't come for another hour. But he always came, every night. There were nights he was silent as the grave, leaving me to talk about my day or what was happening in the news. Then there were other days he would talk about he past. Sometimes about the 1930s, sometimes about England in the 1900s, and even fewer times about his family during the revolution.

By the time I was thirteen, I was in love.

One night, when I was fifteen, stands out in particular. I was doing homework while James stared. Why? It wasn't for years that I would understand why he did that. He sat on my bed, watching me fight math problems. "Allie," He said.

"Huh?

"Never mind."

I frowned but went back to my work. After a few moments, he spoke again. "Allie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I looked up and smiled. Forget math. I went to the bed and sat on his lap. His cold arms wrapped around me. "I love you too." I gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll always love you," He assured me. "No matter what." I frowned again. "You say it like something is going to happen." He smiled, without teeth. "What could happen to me?" I smiled and nestled into his shirt, preparing to sleep. Oh sweet innocence.

Ignorance is bliss.

I was comfortable in knowing the fact that when I woke up, he would be gone and when I went to sleep again, he would be back. It was just that simple. And simplicity meant peace. Peace in knowing he would always be by my side.

Then one day, that very same week, he didn't come. I tossed and turned the entire night. For two years, James had lain next to me, my undead teddy-bear. His presence was sorely missed.

As if I was the living dead myself, I slept during the day, nodding off during class. At night I would say up, knowing (hoping) he would return to me with an explanation of his absence.

But for two more weeks I slept alone.

That fourteenth night would be the night I would once again be visited by a nightwalker.

I'd just managed to drift to sleep when he called my name.

"Allie."

My body jerked awake and for one sweet moment, I believed James had returned. But it was not James standing at the foot of my bed.

Another unidentified, unwanted figure stood there, his head cocked to the side. He appraised me with a curious, bemused smirk.

I pushed myself up with my arms. "Who are you?" I knew I shouldn't have been scared. As James had told me, many of his kind knew of me and the severe consequences of my harm. Still, one kind of forgets that when a vampire is standing only a few feet away,

"Be still." He comforted me. "I come meaning no harm. I was one of James' friends."

Vampires notice things easily. After spending so many years on earth, you begin to notice the smaller things in life. After spending five years with one, my senses were honed.

"Was?" I repeated. "What do you mean you 'were one of his friends'?" I'm not stupid, I knew what he meant. It's just…hard to take in.

He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry to say that James is dead."

Denial. I couldn't believe it. "Well of course he's dead! He's been dead for centuries! Where is he? Why won't he come back?"

"I'm sorry miss, he won't ever come back. He's dead. In both our people's senses of the word." He continued to stare at the ground. My heart was racing. I couldn't believe it. I _refused_ to believe it. It just wasn't possible. "How?" I demanded. "How is he dead? I thought you," I hesitated, "You people couldn't be killed. You're _suppose_ to be eternal!"

"It was a slayer. He cut his head off and threw his body in the sun. I'm very sorry Allie. He was my friend too." Friend? He wasn't my friend! He was my future husband!

Was… 

"Miss? I…I have to go now. Sun rise is soon…I'm sorry for your loss." I blinked and he was gone. I fell to my knees and just sat there. I'm not sure why. I suppose I believed that that vampire was going to come back and say that he was kidding and James would be back in a few days. But, as the sun rose, he didn't return. I thought I was going to die. I though that it was impossible for life to go on, for me to go one.

But, interestingly enough, here I am. Six years since the death of my love and I am still able to do just that. The sapphire ring on my French manicured hand proves that. Yes, on January 27th I'll be getting married to George Thomas Henderson. He's a great guy, really. Yep, in three days, I'll be getting married. So that's my story, The end. I live happily ever after with George.

At least, that's how things should've happened. That would've been the right way for things to happen.

But that isn't the road Fate took when, at my wedding reception rehearsal, I went to get myself a glass of water. Dress rehearsal was going perfect when I heard, "Excuse me, where's the bride?" Every muscle in me locked as if I had an entire body cramp. "Well that's her right there! Allison darling!" My fiancé's aunt called me. I turned.

"Yes?" I breathed hoarsely. James. He stood there, a small, nervous smile creeping at the edges of his mouth. Oh. My. God.

Instinctively, I glanced at a window. It was dark, with the last hit of sunlight fading away. The rehearsal started at six so of course it would be dark. "Thank you, ma'am." James nodded to her. "Oh no problem dear, I suppose I'll see you at the wedding?" He didn't even glance at me. "I do hope so." She beamed pleasantly and left. Alone. We were alone.

"Allie," he breathed. "Or do you go by Allison now?"

I though I was going to throw up.

"Allie? You do recognize me don't you? Surely I haven't changed that much over the years." He smirked over his own dry joke. I could only stare.

My boyfriend (cough ex-boyfriend) back from the dead.

"You're suppose to be dead" I breathed. Oh great! _Perfect_ first words! His expression clouded over. "I'll will leave if you wish it Allie."

I panicked at his words. "NO!" I got a couple looks. "I mean, I want to see you…just not here. It's not a good time."

"I see." He surveyed the room. For a split second, I was speechless again. He was back!

He was back… 

"Tonight!" I said, regaining my voice. I lowered it. "Come ot me tonight, in my hotel room!" He eyes flickered around. I marveled at how much he was still the same. Still so overly cautious. "You will be alone?" He sounded surprised.

"I think that would sort of defeat the purpose if I wasn't. You can find me, right?"

"I found you here, did I not?" I smiled. "Goodbye Allie." He held my gaze a moment.

"Until tonight." I reminded him.

It was his turn to smile. "Until tonight." He agreed. I watched him walk away, turning a corner toward the exit.

As soon as he was out of sight, I did what any normal person would do when they realize their boyfriend is back from the dead:

I fainted.

It took me a while to convince everyone I was okay, especially George. _Especially_ George. "You're sure?" He asked, for the billionth time. I smiled and nodded. He was right out side the door. If only I could get him to leave!

"You don't need anything?"

"NO I'm fine, really. I just need sleep." Lie, it would be a while before I slept that night. He seemed reassured by this. "Okay, get some rest honey. I don't want you doing that on the big day!"

"Okay." LEAVE!

He leaned down and kissed me gently. I smiled, gave a tiny wave, and shut the door.

"Finally." Said a voice, echoing my thoughts. I turned around. James was leaning against the wall.

Butterflies his my stomach like bricks. What do you do when someone comes back from the dead?

"Do you want a drink?" I murmured, walking past him to the mini fridge. You can't tell me a bride-to-be doesn't have a bottle of Merlot in her refrigerator. "Sure."

Well this was a great start. So far, ten words hadn't passed between us.

I handed him his glass and sat on the bed. I felt a lump in my throat. "Let's start small and we'll work out way up, shall we?"

"As you wish." What was he? A genie? I took a deep breath.

"How are you alive? You know what I mean." I snapped when he raised an eyebrow. James gazed at me. "I've always been 'alive', as you say. Ever since that night I didn't return to you. His calm demeanor pissed me off. I jumped up. "Why did you leave? Why the hell didn't you say anything? And why are you even back? I loved you, you know?"

"You could've fooled me." He took a sip of the sweet liquid.

WHAT?!

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

The glass in his hand shattered, sending pieces of glass and red wine to the carpeted floor. I didn't care, this was a hotel anyway. He walked over to mea and grabbed my arm. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Six years." He hissed. "I'm gone six years and when I come back you're getting married!"

"You died James! I was told you were dead!" He glared at me.

"Allie, you're mortal and I'll live forever."

"No shit." I snapped, not understanding. He jerked me by my arm. "When you die, which you will, I will never have another. Ever. And I have to live to the end of fucking time." He growled. He let go of my arm and looked away. I felt ashamed.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why did you leave?" He turned completely away from me. "They said I wasn't letting you live. They said I wasn't even giving you a chance to live a normal life."

"They?" I interrupted.

"The others." He waved them away as one would a fly. It was such a quick motion I almost missed it. "My own kind." James turned back to me. This face shown with sorrow and shame. "I've known you since you were ten, Allie. I've been with you so long. I fell in love with you. When you got old enough…I was going to ask you to marry me. I was going to ask you to spend the rest of eternity with me."

"I would've said yes!" I blurted. Who wouldn't?

He paused and nodded sadly. "I know. Bt they said I didn't give you the chance to live. They told me to leave you alone for five years." I frowned by continued to listen. "I stared feeling guilty so I left. They promised me everything would be taken car of. They then there was an attack on one of my friend's homeland that I had to take care of. That took another year. When I found you again, some lady was asking me if I'd be at the wedding."

We were silent, each staring at the other. "Oh James."

He glanced away again. He looked like a statue. "I will always watch over you Allie. You're children and their descendents, also. You're blood will never want." He seemed to be giving up. That was when the tears came. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do what was morally right and just let him walk out that door. After six years and a wedding in almost forty eight hours, I was still in love. I began to sob. Familiar cold arms wrapped around me, pressing me against and equally cold chest. "Allie, you must stop crying. It smells like some one pored salt in my mouth. There is nothing to cry about."

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I l-l-love you!" I sobbed.

The room was silent, save my sobs. "What?" He demanded. He held me away from his body, curiously searching my watery eyes.

"I love you, you big oaf!" I snapped, hiccupping. I wiped my eyes but the tears continued to some. "I've loved you for six years! I've loved you almost since I kicked that soccer ball at you when I was ten! Even when I cried myself to sleep at night because I knew you were never coming back, I still loved you. I'm suppose to be getting married on Sunday but I can because you're alive and I love you! That, if I do say so myself, is a GREAT reason to cry!"

He kissed me.

My departure with James, somewhat like my meeting him, is of no real importance. The important thing is that I did leave with him. And yes, I will spend the rest of eternity with him, the mark on my next proves that. SO why, you are asking, did I write this? It is a confession of sorts, I suppose, so one can understand why id did what I did. Also, I admit, it is an excuse for me to ask:

What would you do?

* * *

I hope you liked the story! Please review! I live for reviews! tnx for reading! 


End file.
